


A wreck of a man

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Reversal, Doctor Sonny Carisi, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rafael's bad at looking after himself, brief medical drama, the merest hint of Rafael's praise kink, young ADA Rafael Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Rafael goes nearly an entire day without eating or drinking anything but coffee. When he passes out in a bar, Dr. Sonny Carisi comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	A wreck of a man

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not familiar with the acronym from the show, ECAB is early case assessment bureau.
> 
> I've lost track of who I discussed this with but whoever got me onto the track of the "is there a doctor in the house" trope, thank you!

Rita already has a drink ready and waiting when Rafael finally gets to the bar.

“Bless you,” he greets her with a two-cheek kiss before taking a large swallow of wine.

“Long day?” She asks, arching one perfectly shaped brow as he finally takes his seat.

“They’ve got me doing ECAB,” he explains, and she lets out an understanding hum. “I’ve been either in court, in interview rooms, or in the copy room for the last eight hours.”

“How many cases came in?” She asks sympathetically.

“Three, all felony-level.” He sulks into his glass. “I’ll be glad when I’m not the lowest rung on the pole, that’s for sure.”

Rita waves to the bartender. “We’re going to need to open a tab,” she says, “and don’t stop pouring.”

Rafael groans. “Oh come on Rita, I can’t afford that.”

She puts a hand on his arm. “Shut up, I just got named a senior associate. We’re celebrating.”

“Hey! Rita, that’s great. Do you get your horns and tail now, or is that not until you make partner?”

He gets an eye roll in response, but she smiles. Rita had only worked at the DA’s office with him for a few months before changing sides, and their friendship has already weathered a few trials where they’ve been up against each other. No one’s keeping track of wins and losses, except for how they both are.

Two hours pass amid conversation and laughter and drinks, lots of all three, and when Rafael starts feeling light-headed he thinks it’s just from the way he’d been laughing, bent over and then sitting up straight too quickly. His stomach hurts, too, but it’s been like that for most of the day and he’s just gotten used to it.

He’s standing to demonstrate a tactic he’d witnessed in an interrogation room when his vision slides and goes blurry at the edges. He has just enough time to look at Rita, his eyes wide, and go “oh fuck” before he collapses.

Rita lets out a small shriek. A few people have noticed, and a server is rushing towards them.

“Is there a doctor in the house?” Rita looks around frantically.

“Excuse me, pardon me,” a man pushes his way through the small crowd of observers. “Let me take a look at him.” He flashes an identification badge that indicates he works at a nearby medical clinic and Rita nods gratefully.

It’s been less than a minute since he fainted, and Rafael opens his eyes slowly, moaning pitifully at the throbbing pain in his head.

“Hey, take it easy,” a male voice soothes. He looks up and is pretty sure he sees an angel, except there’s Rita’s face hovering behind the angel's shoulder.

“Not heaven, then.” He mutters.

The man slides an arm under his shoulders and props him up into a seated position. He puts his fingers on Rafael’s wrist and looks at his watch.

“Can you tell me your name?” He asks as he takes Rafael’s pulse.

“Rafael Barba,” he slurs. The man looks to Rita for confirmation and she nods.

“Rafael, I’m Dr. Sonny Carisi. Do you know what happened?”

He tries to roll his eyes but it hurts too much. “I stood up too fast and I passed out.”

“Hmm.” Dr. Carisi does a few field tests, asking Rafael to follow his finger, and then to touch his own nose.

“How much has he had to drink tonight?” The doctor asks Rita.

She counts back. “Three glasses of wine, I think?”

“And what about dinner?”

Rita stares at him in confusion. “I don't know, I ate before I got here.”

Dr. Carisi turns back to Rafael. “Can you tell me when you had dinner, Rafael?”

Rafael shakes his head. “I haven’t yet.”

It’s pushing 10pm and he’d been at work since before noon. He shuts his eyes as it hits him, and he hears Rita groaning.

“Goddamnit Raf, you said you’d be more careful!”

“I know, I know,” he hisses. “You don’t need to yell.”

She ignores him and speaks directly to the doctor. “He probably hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast and I’d be willing to bet he’s had at least four or five cups of coffee today.”

The doctor blinks and reaches into his pocket, pulling out half a chocolate chip granola bar and a small bag of baby carrots.

“I don’t want you trying to stand just yet,” he says. “Not until you eat something.”

Rafael takes the offered snacks and reluctantly bites down on a carrot. The pain in his stomach is nudging at him, demanding he eat to fill the gnawing hunger he’s been ignoring.

“Dom? The food’s getting cold, are you almost done?”

Dr. Carisi’s eyes shut for just a split second and Rafael can see frustration writ across his face before he masks it and turns around.

His companion is tall, with a somewhat solemn square face that is squinting down at Rafael.

The doctor puts his hands up in an apologetic gesture. “Look, Philip,”

“It’s Peter.” The man says, frowning.

Dr. Carisi winces. “Sorry, Peter. Listen, you seem like a really nice guy but I think we both know this wasn’t going to go anywhere. Don’t wait for me, I’ll deal with the bill.”

Peter looks disappointed, but not too surprised, and he leaves without argument.

The doctor returns his focus to Rafael, his eyes brightening when he sees that the bag of carrots is almost empty.

“Oh, that’s great!” He says, and Rafael feels a little flutter in his chest, that pesky reminder of how good it feels to be praised.

“Any nausea or trouble with swallowing?” He asks, and Rafael shakes his head, although he catches Rita’s eye and desperately wishes he had the energy to make a joke about swallowing.

He’s starting to feel more like himself and now that his vision has cleared fully he can appreciate the tall, light, and handsome that is gazing at him with so much concern. He’s got small wrinkles around his eyes and his hair is light brown, shot through with silvery grey.

“Is he going to be okay?” Rita asks.

He gives her a reassuring smile. “In my opinion, yes. I’m guessing dehydration caused his blood pressure to drop and that combined with the excessive alcohol is what led to the fainting.”

He looks at Rafael. “I’d be remiss if I didn’t suggest you go to the hospital just to confirm my diagnosis.”

Rafael shakes his head. “I’m not going to wait around for six hours just to be told I need to drink more water.”

The doctor nods in understanding. “In that case, I’m at least going to have to insist you don’t go home alone. I want you to make sure you drink at least two glasses of water before you go to bed, and no coffee tomorrow until you’ve had more water and a solid breakfast.”

“I’ll call your mother,” Rita says, and Rafael glares at her.

“Don’t you dare,” he says. “I’m not letting her smother me because of a little fainting spell.”

“Well I can’t do it, I’ve got an early meeting tomorrow.” She scrolls through her phone. “Why are all our mutual friends people you’ve slept with?”

“I’m just that irresistible.” Rafael winks at Dr. Carisi, who is watching this exchange with a faint air of bemusement.

“Yeah, except when you need someone who will look after you and not just hit it and quit it.” Rita mutters. “Are you sure I can’t call Lucia?”

Rafael pouts but knows he hasn’t got many options. He’s about to relent when the doctor speaks up.

“It really might be best if you had someone with medical expertise,” he says. “Just in case you have another spike in your blood pressure.”

“Are you volunteering?” Rafael asks, and he shrugs.

“Just call it good bedside manner. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn’t follow up on my patient’s care?”

This time Rafael doesn’t let the opportunity pass for a bit of innuendo.

“Yeah, Dr. Carisi? You want to show me how good your manners are in bed?”

Rita snorts, but Dr. Carisi just smirks.

“Oh Rafael,” he purrs. “I think you’re the one who’s going to show me how good you can be by following doctor’s orders.”

Rafael stifles a moan at the dark promise in his voice.

“That’s my cue to leave, I think.” Rita stoops down and kisses Rafael’s cheek. “Call me in the morning.”

He nods absently, his eyes not leaving the Doctor’s face. He’s got a feeling he’s going to feel much better very soon.


End file.
